Welcome to Hetalia
by bringmebacktolife
Summary: I do not own Hetalia! There will be fluff later on. I will post every Thursday, or at the very least try. If it is late expect two chapters the very next day.
1. Chapter 1

Maggie raced through the streets. Her metal bottomed shoes clacking against the pavement as she galloped farther and farther from her three best friends. People gave her strange looks but she didn't mind she got it all the time. All that she cared about at that moment was the wind that flowed through her blonde hair and the glint of the sun off of her glasses making her eyes seem even bluer than before.

She came to a stop throwing her head back she let out a horse like whinny earning even more strange looks. Tossing her head back she watched her friends as they approached. Jesse was well built and was wearing all black as usual contrasting against her girlfriends brightly colored choice of attire. A bright pink tank with light blue jeans clad the tall blonde by the name of Jordan. Behind the two lovebirds walked London, a small petite blonde, who just so happened to be wearing a shirt with the Eiffel tower upon it.

Maggie chuckled and walked over to a nearby wall. Leaning against it she looked around the street. A small tea shop sat by an old bar. Shops of all sorts filled the street but the only one that really caught her eye was a quaint little shop by the name of **HETALIA All Day Every Day**. A bit cheesy yes but that didn't stop her from going to check it out.

The blonde clacked into the shop and looked around. Never before has she found an anime shop that has held Hetalia let alone one dedicated to it. She ran her hand over a few DVDs and glanced over at the laptop decorated with the characters of her favorite show. Shot glasses were on display each character having its own. Little did she know was that the owner and manager had walked out of the back room and was now watching her.

She turned around and spotted the black haired man. If it hadn't been for his slight chubbiness she would have thought him to be Hitler. Approaching the counter she watched as the man chuckled and lay a piece of paper in front of her. Looking at it she saw it was a contract and that it was yet to be used.

"You're my first customer." Maggie looked up in surprise. His voice was soft and unexpected. "I will make a special deal with you because of that. See here this contract guaranties that you will be sent into the hetalians world for one year while only 5 minutes pass by." He pulled out a pen and let her read over it also pulling out a small box containing the concoction that would transfer her spirit into the anime world of hetalia.

Looking it over the girl took the pen into her hand. Twirling it she thought of what the man had said. She didn't be live it but decided to give it a try anyways. Signing the paper she was handed the concoction and after a small sip she fell to the ground unconscious.


	2. Huh?

**Omg! I am so sorry everybody! It has been a while hasn't it? Gotts! I have been so busy. Right after I started this I had finals, but now I'm on SUMMER VACATION! Oh and not to mention I'm on facebook... It's very distracting. Anyways on to the story! Please review! **

* * *

"Uhg my head." Maggie groaned and sat up. She was in the middle of some random field now sporting her favorite dress, a long light grey that made her eyes and hair seem brighter. A couple of bags lay around her and as she opened them she saw that all of her stuff that she wished she could have brought along was there.  
She heard a small gasp behind her and turned around to find Canada watching her. Blushing she packed up her stuff and stood. As she was packing Canada walked slightly closer curious as to what a human could be doing in his backyard.  
She looked up and spotted a giant house in front of her. Remembering what the man hadsaid she turned back to Canada. Upon relishing who it was she fainted this time without the help of a drug.

* * *

**Ya I know... Majorly short. Sorry. Kinda low on muse, but trust me the next one will be longer! I Promise! Thank you to everyone reading this! you guys are awesome! **


	3. Welcome

**Hey everyone! As an apology I am going to update ALOT. I have a bunch of it written out I just gotta type 'em up. And dont be afraid to review! I dont care if you say "Hey awsome story. You need to update more." or "You suck! Quit writting." Anyways enough of my talk, ONTO THE STORY! **

* * *

Canada's point of view:  
_A girl in my garden? Why is she here? Where did she come from?_ Canada picked the girl up and brought her into his house. Her long blonde hair swung back and forth her eyes where closed behind her glasses. He was glad that it was his turn to hold the world meeting.  
Lying her onto the couch he went back out to collect her things. Little to his knowledge she was beginning to wake up.

* * *

Maggie point of view:  
Slowly I woke up. My head was once again pounding but this time it wasn't on the hard ground. I sat up and looked around.  
_Must be Canada's place._ I concluded as I looked at all the pictures and around the room. A few seconds later he walked in with my stuff. Blushing I stood to help but he just shook his head.  
"I got it. Besides you hit the ground pretty hard." His voice was timid and soft just like from the movies. I blushed even more hearing it. Thinking about what would happen later I started to tug at my collar. Noticing he walked over to me and awkwardly and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
" What's wrong?" He asked me his hand still on my shoulder. I swallowed and turned to him my eyes wide with fear.  
"How will they think of me? Will I be welcomed? What will happen to me?" I voiced my fears and he pulled me into a hug.  
"Don't worry about it, eh? You'll be fine. In fact you'll stay here with me." I was shocked by his words but thankful for them as well. I hugged him back slowly and buried my face into his chest and right about that time America, the bad touch trio, and the axis all burst in...

* * *

**Either my hand writing is huge or this font is small. Anyways let me know if you guys spot anything off in the story. I also do not own Hetalia or any of the oc's. I only own myself and the plotline. Flames will be used to help warm Russia.**


	4. The New Girl

**I'm back! I updated early! I hope it makes up for the fact that I hadnt been on for a while. I dont own Hetalia!**

* * *

"Dude! Mattie got laid!" Maggie gasped and pushed away blushing furiously, not at all helping her case.

"And it wasn't by the awesome me! Keseseseseseses!" Prussia earned a glare from the Canadians brother as well as Maggie.

"I may support PruCan, but that was just rude." Every nation stared at her with curious looks. She took this time to formally introduce herself. "I am Maggie Andrea Hosely. I come from *******, Nebraska witch as most of you probably know is located in America here." She gestured towards Alfred who went into his 'I'm the Hero!' pose. "I already know who all of you are so there is no need for introductions. Oh, and I'm going to warn you before hand, I may use some unfamiliar terminology so please ignore things that you don't understand." Smiling at them she sat down on the couch her head tilted slightly to the side.

Germany was the first to break the silence "America may I have a word with you?" The american looked confused

"Why? This isn't even my house. Its Mattie's.."

"Who? Oh, oh, yes. Canada, you come too. I need to have a word with the both of you." The three of them walked into the next room.

As soon as they were out of sight the bad touch trio started to flirt with the poor girl.

"So, mademoiselle, how are you liking Canada?"

"Hmmm? Oh, I love it. Its really pretty here and very peaceful, and not at all french-like." Maggie smiled innocently at him and smirked at the other two's laughter and the Frenchman's face.

"Keseseseseseses! She outsmarted you, frenchie. I was right she is awesome. Not as awesome as the awesome me, but still awesome. Like Birdie awesome, ya. Definitely Birdie awesome."

"Dude, did I really get that from Prussia?" Maggie turned to Spain the only one of them who hadn't yet spoken a huge smile on her face. "Imma need some tomatoes to celebrate." At that Spain smiled his sexy smile and handed the girl a tomato. They bit into it at the same time causing everyone who wasn't talking to raise an eyebrow at them.

"Ve~! I didn't think anyone but frotello and big bruder Spain liked tomatoes that much." Japan nodded. He was standing by the door in his white WW2 outfit.

He carried with him manga and he had a feeling that he was right to bring them.

Slowly time past by and more countries came. Maggie was getting aquanted with each in turn and was at the time talking to Switzerland and Liechtenstein when Germany and the North American twins walked back into the room.

Canada picked up Maggie's stuff and motioned for her to follow him. He led her to a small room just off of his own.

"Would you mind staying in here for the meeting? Germany wishes to talk about what will become of you and didn't want the others to try and clam you, eh?" Maggie smiled at his light blush and hugged him once again.

"Ja, I wouldn't mind. I need some quiet time anyways." She sat down on the bed and the Canadian nodded and left the room. Lying down she waited for the meeting to end and soon fell asleep.


	5. the meet

**HI, Y'ALL! Anyone wanna beta-read for me?**

* * *

Maggie awoke to find herself tucked under the covers. Her glasses lay on the bedside table and her clothes were hung up in the open closet. Tossing the blankets back she swung her feet onto the soft carpet. Hearing laughter she slipped out the door and started to head back downstairs.  
She pushed the door open slightly and peeked into the room spotting the Baltic trio, Canada, and Suriname. Stepping tenderly in she shut the door behind her and stood awkwardly by it. Canada turned his head and smiled at her motioning for her to take a seat nearby.  
Taking the only one available she ended up sitting by Estonia. Blushing lightly she nodded her head politely and listened as Canada introduced her.  
"Everyone this is Maggie. The girl I have been telling you about." She raised her hand in a shy wave. "Maggie this is..."  
"Estonia, Lithuania, Latvia, and Suriname. A pleasure to meet you all." Maggie cut him off her eyes wide with excitement a small smile on her lips showing just how amazing she truly thought it was.  
"Well looks like you know everyone." Canada chuckled at her blush that had darkened to a more noticeably color.  
"Would you like to come to town with us while everyone else is in the meeting?" Maggie nodded. Anything to get to know her crush and favorite characters more.  
"Excellent! We will be leaving here shortly we just need to wait for Liechtenstein, Persia, and Wales." Canada informed her and soon after the three of them entered.  
"Come on let's go. I need to find a new place for my experiments." Persia grabbed Canada's hand and dragged him along. Everyone else filtered out behind the two silently giggling.  
They took two cars. Canada driving the first with Persia, Suriname, Liechtenstein and Wales. In the other Estonia was driving, Maggie in the passenger seat and Latvia and Lithuania in the back. They drove off towards the town's super market/mall.

* * *

**Flames will be used to help warm Russia. Please read and review!**


End file.
